


In this moment

by Lizzielose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, originally posted on FFnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: C'est des moments comme ça qui deviennent si parfaits... Ensuite. Ils. Sont. Détruis.





	In this moment

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine sur fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11632097/1/In-this-moment-traduction  
> correction de fautes au passage.

C'est ce moment où tout est paisible.

Ces moments n'arrivent pas très souvent. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de discussions.

Juste toi et la personne que tu aimes. Dos contre torse, en train de s'endormir avec ses bras autour de toi. Te maintenant en dehors de l'eau.

Un doux baiser s'ajoutant à cette ambiance déjà détendue.

Un léger rire.

Des larges sourires.

Cette main remontant le long de ta cuisse.

Ses lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement.

Ce sourire joueur qu'il a quand il sait EXACTEMENT ce qu'il est en train de faire.

"-Arrête ça, Derek."

Derek sourit une nouvelle fois, embrassant la tempe de son petit ami.

"-Continue à espérer, je m'en vais " sourit il narquoisement.

"-T'es-t'es sérieux ?"

Derek se releva, et attrapa sa serviette sur l'étendoir.

"-Derek ! Je suis dur et tu as quelque chose à avoir avec ça ! Tu peux pas faire ça !"

"-Je t'aime" murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il partait de la salle de bain.

Stiles grogna bruyamment, il s'enfonça un peu plus de l'eau, avant de sortir quelques instants plus tard.

"-Quel allumeur" marmonna-t-il.


End file.
